Envol
by RocknLoveGirl
Summary: Série de One-shot liés entre eux ou non, sur l'univers d'Harry Potter (canon ou AU). J'accepte aussi les demandes à partir d'un mot ou d'une phrase. (Tous les pairings sont également acceptés) Cependant je me réserve le droit d'accepter ou non la demande.


**Univers :** Canon.

**Personnages :** Harry, Dudley Dursley.

**Pairing :** aucun.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Si c'était le cas, Fred et Sirius seraient toujours en vie.

Mot : Peluche.

Le garçon courrait à en perdre haleine. S'il osait s'arrêter ne serai-ce qu'un instant, ils le trouverait et s'en serai fini de lui.D'accord, il exagérait un peu, mais si Dudley et son gang l'attrapait, il aurait vraiment de très gros ennuis.

Deux jours plus tôt, les adultes de l'école avaient enfin décidé de retirer leurs œillères, et s'étaient aperçus que peut-être, l'attitude de Dudley et de ses amis envers Harry était légèrement anormal. L'institutrice des garçons avait alors convoqué les Dursley. Vernon et Pétunia avaient fait de gros efforts pour ne pas exploser devant Mlle Fireless, Pétunia avait même tenté de trouver des excuses pour le comportement de Dudley. Elle avait expliqué que Dudley et Harry étaient proches, aussi proches que des cousins pouvaient l'être, mais son pauvre Dudley ne connaissait pas sa propre force. Quand la maîtresse avait montré du doigt l'œil au beurre noir d'Harry ainsi que ses bras couverts d'hématomes, précisant que le comportement agressif de Dudley était loin d'être amical, Pétunia avait affirmé que tous les garçons chahutaient, mais son Dudley ne ferait jamais consciemment de mal à quelqu'un.

L'institutrice n'avait pas écouté les explications de Pétunia et les avaient informés que Dudley serait punis. Il allait devoir écrire cinquante lignes et serait privé de récréation pour les deux prochains jours. Les Dursley étaient vert de rage, et en voyant le regard que son oncle lui jetait, Harry se demanda s'il ne préférai pas quand les adultes ne remarquaient pas l'attitude de son cousin.

Une fois rentrés au numéro 4, pendant que Pétunia essayait de consoler Dudley, lui promettant de l'emmener manger une glace et du lui acheter un nouveau jeu, Vernon laissa libre cours à la colère qu'il avait jusque là retenu. Après trente minutes de hurlements, nombres de postillons et quelques gifles, Harry fût envoyé dans son placard non sans avoir été informé qu'il était privé de repas pendant trois jours et que la charge de ses tâches ménagères serai doublée.

Sa famille partie réconforter Dudley à l'arcade de jeu, allongé sur le matelas dans son placard, le garçon aux yeux vert se fit la réflexion que cela aurait pus être pire.

Ces évènements étaient l'une des raisons pour lesquels Harry refusait de se faire attraper par Dudley. S'il se présentait à nouveau devant son institutrice, couvert de bleus, elle contacterai à nouveau les Dursley, et sa punition serait sans aucun doute beaucoup plus pénible cette fois ci. Et les poings de Dudley et Pierce faisaient mal. Et il serait encore obligé d'écrire les lignes de Dudley à sa place. Non vraiment, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il arrive à semer son cousin.

Jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, Harry s'aperçut qu'il avait réussit à perdre le gang et profita de ne pas être dans leur champs de vision pour se cacher derrière un arbre. Adossé au tronc et reprenant son souffle, il se félicita d'être aussi rapide. Cela avait du bon d'être petit finalement. Son cousin était tellement imposant qu'il n'arrivait que très rarement à attraper Harry. Généralement un de ses sbires s'en chargeait et Dudley n'arrivait, suant et soufflant comme un bœuf, que lorsqu'Harry avait les bras bloqués dans le dos. S'en suivait alors la partie de « la chasse à Harry » que Dudley préférai : taper fort.

Regardant à nouveau derrière lui, Harry se figea en apercevant ses tourmenteurs à quelques pas de son arbre. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se cacher, mais il ne voyait rien qui pourrait l'aider. Devant lui ce trouvait le grillage qui délimitait la cour de récréation, derrière lui Dudley et son gang et sur les côtés de grands espaces à découverts. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus grimper l'arbre derrière lequel il se cachait, la branche la plus proche de lui se trouvait à deux bons mètres au dessus de lui.

Il était foutu.

Et soudain, une musique aussi douce que le chant des anges, la cloche retentis. N'en croyant pas sa chance, Harry observa Dudley donner un coup de pied à un caillou et ordonner à son groupe de retourner avec lui en classe. Il lâchât un soupir et se laissa glisser le long du tronc, ses jambes semblaient être en cotons.

Hésitant, Harry décida finalement de ne pas tenter le diable et de louper le reste des cours. S'il retournai en classe, Dudley lui ferait passer un mauvais quart d'heure parce qu'il n'avait pas réussit à l'attraper pendant la pause. Et puis, contrairement à Dudley, et même si les Dursley le forçait à avoir des mauvaises notes, Harry n'avait pas besoin de suivre les leçons pour les comprendre, il était plutôt intelligent, il lui suffirai de lire le manuel. Sa seule inquiétude était que Mlle Fireless se rende compte de son absence, cependant il en doutait, le personnel de l'école semblait de nouveau fermer les yeux sur les agissements de son cousin, en fait, l'institutrice n'avait même pas demandé à Dudley de lui rendre sa punition. Harry passait à nouveau inaperçu.

Sentant quelque chose de doux contre sa main, Harry baissa les yeux sur l'objet qu'il venait de toucher. Un ours en peluche.

Harry fixa l'objet pendant quelque secondes puis, sans réfléchir ni se poser de question, enfourna la peluche dans son sac. Il remit son sac sur le dos et se dirigea vers le portail de l'école. S'il allait vraiment sécher les cours, alors autant en profiter jusqu'au bout. Le parc semblait une bonne idée.

Plus tard, couché sur le matelas dans son placard, il sortit la peluche de son sac. Il n'en avait parler à personne et avait fait bien attention à ce qu'aucun des Dursley ne l'aperçoive.

Harry ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait gardé l'ours, il se sentait un peu mal pour l'enfant qui pleurai certainement la perte de son compagnon, mais Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à rendre la peluche. Elle avait quelque chose de chaleureux, de familier et nostalgique, une odeur de... maison. Les yeux lui brulaient et une boule semblait s'être logée dans sa gorge. Harry poussa un bruit, à mi chemin entre le soupir et le sanglot. Il se coucha sur le côté et serra la peluche fort contre son cœur.

Cette nuit là, au lieu de l'habituelle lumière verte, Harry rêva d'un endroit chaud et d'une étreinte douce, de murmures d'amours, de cheveux roux et d'yeux marrons.


End file.
